Stiches
Introduction This psycho is The Sea Devil's doctor and eater of the Gedo Gedo no Mi making him a much more effective doctor than before he ate it. Appearance Stitches normally wears a well made suit, the suit is black with a white shirt and black tie. When operated he still wears the shirt and tie but also wears a black apon over it and put son white medical gloves on. After the time skip he didn't change his look quoting when Taki mentioned this. "Why change perfection? Opahahahaha!" He also very handsome with short blakc hair and fair borderline perfect skin. He also had redish borwn eyes which hid his psychotic nature. Personality Stitches is a total mad man. The trauma of his families murder caused his young midn to snap. He developed a highly erratic behavior normally laughing when under stress and rocking back and forth when sitting down. After the time skip he seemed to calm down alot but still reamined a nutjob. He also had abit fo an ego which he sorted while training over the two years the crew entered it's "semi-retirement". Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Stitches doesn't use swords just his scaples which he slashes and cuts enemies with ease and surgical precision. He uses the blades along with physicla strieks such as elbows and kicks in a style he calls Medic Kempo. Each strike aims at tendons, organs and ateries with the same accuracy he has when operating on people. Marksmanship Stitches can't use a gun that well nore a bow but he cna throw his scaples with a high degree or accuracy due to as he put it "I can operate on the air much better with my scaples". Hand to Hand Combat Stitches uses his Medic Kempo for unarmed combat. The unarmed aspect of the style uses mainly pressure point strikes that lead upto more damaging strikes like punches and kicks. It is also highly erratic like his personality. Physical Strength Stitches isn't tht strong hence why he replies on his scaples and pressure point fighting. Despite this he can knock out Marines equal to the adverage Captain in strength. Agility Stitches is very agile and fast. while not inhumanly fast he can travel long distances quickly and avoid attacks with relative ease. Though against really powerful opponants he cna be caught and beaten. Endurance Stitches doesn't have amazing endurance but his lack of sanity does giving him greater levels of damage resistance and stamina. Weapons Stitches has several sets fo Scaples for different situations one set is a pair of Seastone Scaples which he has in a special case. Devil Fruit For further information: Gedo Gedo no Mi Summary, Antidote Antidote Fruit Type, Paramecia Usage To create powerful antidotes Haki Stitches can't use Haki at all, but has shown intrest in it. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Pirate Category:Doctor Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Male Category:Martial Artist